


Cheap Trick

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [27]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, I want you to want me





	

Watching Bobby with Marie makes John want to yell the lyrics of that Cheap Trick song at him, the one that goes "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me."

But he never will because that's not what normal people want to say to their best friend, especially when said best friend is a guy and is completely in love with a girl.

So John will keep quiet about his feelings, and keep up the facade of just wanting Bobby's friendship and nothing more; he supposes it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all, as the saying goes.


End file.
